El precio del deber
by Adhama
Summary: U/A No tuvo derecho a elegir su camino, estaba decidido desde su nacimiento. No sabía si ello le daría la felicidad; pero había sido preparado y ordenado a conquistar el mundo. [Inspirada en los grandes personajes históricos que casi, conquistaron el mundo que conocían].
1. Prólogo

_Me gusta mucho leer sobre personajes históricos de la antigüedad, de la época de las conquistas y grandes imperios, especialmente de la época en que las batallas eran combate cuerpo a cuerpo; y un poco inspirada por mis lecturas, hago mi mezcla de Fanfic en el mundo de Naruto. Pretendía narrar directamente una historia donde Naruto fuera protagonista, pero me atrapó la idea con Minato, diciendo si no salgo yo primero, no sale Naruto xD, si todo sale bien, hago la segunda parte :)_

 _ **Advierto** que es un universo alterno. Que puedo tener un OCC en la personalidad de los personajes, y que haré lo posible por apegarme a sus caracteres. Y que habrá personajes creados por mí._  
 _Que éste fanfic, es de mi completa autoría, y está solo publicado en , ya avisaré si decido publicarlo en otro sitio, aunque primero, espero la aceptación de la historia aquí. Así que, acepto críticas constructivas, ya que, ando algo oxidada en escribir y en imaginación.  
En cuanto a la simbología, pues dentro de la historia, en cursiva serán los pensamientos, entre comillas, algo que quiera resaltar. Y en negritas los títulos.  
_ _  
Y como último y para no aburrir. Que Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , y uso a sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro y para intentar entretenerlos. Disfruten la lectura y muchas gracias. No hago promesas de cuando publico, porque a ratos puedo publicar un capítulo tras otro, como puedo no publicar en mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias!_ _  
_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Nacimiento de un reino y de un príncipe.**

 _Konohagakure, 22 de marzo del año 656._

Konohagakure, una pequeña ciudad del País Fuego, se había convertido en la sede del nuevo reino establecido por Tetsu Namikaze, el guerrero que había conseguido unificar los pequeños reinos, y aldeas del País Fuego en una sola nación.

A sus treinta y seis años, Tetsu por fin había conseguido la victoria, luego de trece años de guerras internas. Había logrado ser reconocido por todos los habitantes de su nación, como rey y señor supremo, especialmente por los ancianos del consejo nacional, que eran el último obstáculo a vencer. Aunque, eso terminaba con el nombramiento que le estaban haciendo, pues al derrotar la aldea de Casio, el consejo sabía que Tetsu no dudaría en exterminarlos, si se oponían a su reinado.

Ante los miles de habitantes del nuevo reino, que se habían reunido en la plaza principal de la nueva capital del reino. Yamato Senju, el líder principal del consejo, anunciaba al nuevo rey.

— Nosotros los miembros del consejo del país del Fuego—decía quién era el líder principal— nos complace anunciar a nuestro nuevo señor y rey supremo del País Fuego: Tetsu Namikaze.

La multitud aplaudió y lanzó gritos de júbilo, Tetsu dio un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento a sus nuevos súbditos, y prometió convertirlos en el reino más poderoso de todos los reinos. La multitud enardecida, comenzó a festejar.

— Muchas felicidades alteza.

— ¡Que su reino perdure por mil generaciones!

— ¡Larga vida al rey!

Tetsu escuchaba complacido las felicitaciones los ancianos y de sus hombres de confianza que se encontraban con él, sabía bien que no debía confiarse, no a todos los pueblos les había agradado tener que someterse, y sabía que debía estar alerta por cualquier atentado, aunque de momento, disfrutaría lo que era hasta el momento, su mayor logro.

Aunque eso cambio cuando una de sus criadas le encontró y le anunció algo que lo puso de mejor humor.

— ¡Soy padre! — anunció emocionado— ha nacido el príncipe de Konoha.

* * *

 _25 de enero del año 667._

Era la peor noche con tormenta habida en Konoha, relampagueaba con fuerza. Y el rey Tetsu se encontraba esperando el nacimiento de otro de sus hijos. Once años atrás, se había precipitado en anunciar a su hijo Natsu como heredero de su reino, pues el niño había nacido "idiota" según sus palabras, pues era lento para aprender. A sus diez años, el príncipe apenas y podía caminar y hablar, volviéndolo un inútil para ocupar su puesto.

— _Tres esposas, y ninguna me ha dado un hijo digno_ — se quejaba mentalmente, recordando a sus otros dos hijos.

Su hijo, Tatsuha había nacido poco después que naciera Natsu, era de Momo, su segunda esposa, pero había salido muy enfermizo y débil, poco capaz para ser su sucesor, pues Tetsu había decidido seguir expandiendo su reino, y necesitaría un hijo apto para la guerra. Zara, su tercera esposa era estéril. Y tres años después, Airi, su primera esposa volvió a concebir otro hijo varón, al que llamó Emil, y aunque parecía ser el adecuado, el niño murió en un accidente al cumplir cinco años.

Y ahora estaba, en la penosa situación de considerar al hijo de una de sus concubinas, como sucesor.

El estruendo de un relámpago seguido por el potente llanto del bebé, le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, era padre de nuevo, y no sabía si sentirse emocionado o esperar que su hijo, también saliera mal. Y al no ver salir a la partera para anunciar el sexo de su hijo, presintió lo peor.

— Alteza— le llamó la partera— ha sido un varón, pero la madre quiere verle.

El rostro preocupado de la partera no le gustó.

— ¿Ha nacido bien? —preguntó.

— Él ha nacido en perfectas condiciones— replicó la mujer— pero la madre, no durará mucho—advirtió.

Tetsu asintió y entró a ver a la madre de su hijo.

Era una muchacha que apenas y tendría diecisiete años. De cabello rubio y ojos marrones, facciones finas y piel clara. La había tomado prisionera cuando comenzó a invadir los pueblos nómadas del reino Agua. No iba a tomarla como concubina, pero la chica, había logrado llamar su atención, era hermosa, y poseía un encanto que no había visto en otras mujeres, ni siquiera en sus esposas.

— Rhea— la llamó al verla recostada y observando a lo que imaginaba era su hijo.

— Tetsu— respondió débilmente, recordándole que, también era la única de sus mujeres que tenía la osadía de llamarlo por su nombre— te presento a tu hijo, Minato— se incorporó en la cama y le mostró a un pequeñito de piel rosada, con apenas unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio, que dormía pacíficamente.

— Se parece a ti— le sonrió, mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

— Lo sé.

En el momento en que Tetsu lo cargaba, el bebé abrió los ojos, dejando ver que eran de color azul, como los de él.

— Al menos en algo te pareces a mí, Minato— sonrió el rey, el pequeño comenzó a bostezar y volvió a dormirse. Pero sentir la mano de Rhea cayendo a lado de él, fue lo que hizo que mirara hacia ella— Rhea…

La chica dormía, pero Tetsu sabía que no volvería a despertar.

— Gracias Rhea.

Tomó al bebé en sus brazos, y salió de la habitación. Pronto mandaría a que se ocuparan de la ceremonia fúnebre de Rhea.

* * *

 _Aclaro que Tetsu Namikaze, y sus esposas y concubina, son personajes creados. Nunca encontré la identidad de los padres de Minato en mi corta investigación. Y espero no ofender si mi escrito parece muy "machista" pero trato de retratar las épocas antiguas._

 _De momento es todo. Espero les haya gustado o interesado. Les pido me dejen saber sus opiniones con comentarios. Gracias._


	2. Chapter 1 Madre sustituta

**Hola de nuevo, muy feliz de tenerte de lector** _Samsara_ **\^o^/, y no, no tengo bloqueados los mensajes de anónimos, simplemente la página no me ha reflejado tus comentarios, pero en mi correo sí llegaron. Me he apurado un poco en traerte el cap 1, para explicártelo :), y sí, Minato tendrá una vida un poco dura, más con su querido e inventado padre xP.¡Gracias! Y aquí va el siguiente chap.**

 **Simbología dentro de la historia:** en _cursiva_ serán los pensamientos y recuerdos que irán separados por las líneas que marcan el cambio de escena, salvo que sean demasiado cortos se señalarán con " _cursiva entre comillas_ "; "entre comillas" y con letra normal, algo que quiera resaltar. Y en **negritas** los títulos. _  
_ _  
_ **Naruto es propiedad de** _Masashi Kishimoto_ **, y uso a sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro y para intentar entretenerlos. Disfruten la lectura y muchas gracias. No hago promesas de cuando publico, porque a ratos puedo publicar un capítulo tras otro, como puedo no publicar en mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias!** _  
_

* * *

 **Capitulo. 1 Madre sustituta.**

Tetsu caminaba con Minato en brazos, dirigiéndose a un pasillo que tenía meses, por no decir años, sin frecuentar. Era el ala de su palacio donde había instalado a su esposa Zara.

No la había visto desde que ella le había solicitado dejarla servirle como guerrero, dado que no podría darle hijos por su esterilidad.

Ella era nativa de Raikiri, el reino del País Rayo. Y había sido general de las fuerzas imperiales de su país. La conoció cuando, poco después de que estableciera su reino en Konoha, el emperador de Raikiri le declarara la guerra, aprovechando que Konoha apenas estaría recuperándose de los daños causados de su guerra interna.

Una estrategia demasiado común, pero admitía que de haber sido el emperador de Raikiri, también habría intentado la conquista de Konoha. Claro que, no fue el único que le declaró la guerra, también los reinos del país del agua. Aunado a las luchas internas por ciudadanos que no estaban de acuerdo con su gobierno. Y aunque, fueron los años más difíciles y conflictivos de su reino; enfocarse en ganar la guerra, fue el único modo en el que encontró un escape a su frustración por sus dos hijos enfermos, por el miedo de haber logrado tanto, y no tener a quién heredarlo. Esa misma frustración, lo hizo desarrollar aún más si ingenio militar, y terminar venciendo a sus adversarios. Claro que, Tetsu sabía que no sería capaz aún, de gobernar nuevos reinos, su país seguía dándole problemas que solucionar. Así que, había terminado por pactar alianzas con las naciones vencidas. Alianzas que le favorecían al cien por ciento al país del Fuego.

Y para que ambos países no se atreviesen a traicionarlo de nuevo. Selló los pactos tomando como esposa, a la heroína militar de Raikiri. Que resultaba ser además de general de las fuerzas elite imperiales, era también la prometida del hijo del emperador, pero al ser él el vencedor, la casa imperial tuvo que ceder a su demanda. Primero porque el emperador no tenía hijas, sólo dos hijos varones, y porque Zara era amada por su país, a causa de sus hazañas militares.

Del País del Agua, no pudo tomar una esposa que significara tanto para el reino, ya que lo conformaban distintos reinos independientes, como había sido el caso de su país, antes de unificarlo. Pero tomó como concubina a la hija del líder de los pueblos nómadas del norte. Porque eran los más fuertes del país, sólo por eso.

No podía negar que, de quién más esperaba tener un hijo, era de Zara. Imaginaba que siendo ella la mejor guerrera de su país, el hijo de ambos, sería aún mejor guerrero que ellos dos. Pues sus otras esposas, no eran guerreras. Airi había sido su mejor amiga de infancia cuando eran campesinos, y la primera mujer que más lo motivó a lograr sus ambiciones. Y Momo, la había conseguido para sellar la renovación de la alianza diplomática que el país del Fuego tenía con los reinos de los países del Viento, Sonido, Hierro, y Estrella en años pasados, aunque otras pequeñas aldeas que decidieron unirse al pacto. Él no escogió a Momo, y tampoco pensaba que los países dl pacto, se la entregarían como garantía. Era la hija de un importante político de Otogakure, la ciudad capital del país del Sonido.

Así que, la esterilidad de Zara fue la mayor decepción sufrida, después de lo de su hijo Natsu. Y no la había vuelto a ver, hasta que la dejó ser parte de su ejército, tres años atrás. Y ahora, que necesitaba de su servicio otra vez; imaginaba que estaría enojada o dolida con él… pero al fin le daría algo a cambio que sabía, anhelaba aún más que servirle a él.

Encontró la habitación vacía. Sabía que no estaba combatiendo, porque estaba incapacitada para pelear desde hacía unas semanas. Fue el aroma a jabón y sales, lo que le hizo saber que estaba tomando un baño.  
Dejó a Minato recostado entre los almohadones de la cama para que no se volteara y ahogara. Y decidió entrar a verla, después de todo, seguía siendo su esposo.

Zara escuchó la puerta de su baño abrirse. Reconocía los pasos del visitante, nunca los olvidaría, pero no esperaba volver a verlo, al menos no en su habitación.

— ¿Qué desea alteza? —le dijo tan pronto él entró.

— Deseaba sorprenderte.

— ¿Sorprender a una general, alteza?

— Cierto; te espero afuera, necesito pedirte algo.

Zara asintió, y Tetsu salió.

* * *

Esperaba que Tetsu no se hubiese incomodado con su acción. Imaginaba que se quedaría observándola hasta que terminara su baño, como lo había hecho en años pasados. Y no lo soportaba, no soportaba a ese hombre. No lo soportó desde que la obligaran a ser su esposa, por el bien de su país. Y sabía que no lo soportaría jamás por que lo odiaba.

* * *

 _Habían perdido la guerra, eso estaba claro desde que los capturaran y llamaran al emperador. Ni ellos, ni el emperador esperaban saberse traicionados por el príncipe Shang, el hijo menor del emperador. Los había entregado porque sabía que él no podría aspirar al trono mientras su hermano mayor, Zhou, existiera._

 _— He cumplido mi parte alteza—lo dijo en modo burlón Tetsu— y espero que cumplas la tuya._

 _El emperador no entendió, hasta que vio entrar a quien reconocía como su hijo menor, en la tienda._

 _—¡Shang!—le gritó el emperador._

 _— Calma padre—se acercó a su padre— Tu siempre has dicho que hay que hacer lo que al imperio le convenga, y esto, es lo que en verdad nos conviene._

 _Dicho esto, el muchacho apuñaló al emperador por la espalda. Zara y Zhou intentaron liberarse de sus ataduras, pero Zara fue rápidamente inmovilizada por un par de soldados. Y Zhou logró soltarse, iba a atacar a Shang, pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en el estómago que Tetsu le propinó._

 _—Atentar contra su nuevo emperador, es alta traición General._

 _— ¡Eres un maldito traidor Shang!_

 _— Sólo he seguido los pasos de nuestro padre, hermano—se acercó a él— ¿O no recuerdas cómo consiguió el poder?_

 _Zhou se quedó callado. En verdad la historia se repetía, su padre había arrebatado el poder a su hermano mayor en el pasado. Y ahora él viviría lo mismo._

— _¿Qué procede ahora emperador?_ — _comentó Tetsu._

 _— Lo que acordamos alteza; Raikiri acepta el pacto con Konoha y acepta las condiciones impuestas._

 _— Muy bien, eso lo dirás mañana en tu nombramiento, a tus súbditos también._

* * *

Zara apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar ese suceso que los llevó a la desgracia. Tetsu hizo creer a los raikirianos que los había vencido, y como era indulgente, reconocería a Shang como emperador y les dejaría gobernarse independientemente, si aceptaban las condiciones impuestas por el pacto de Konoha. No olvidaría los rostros de aflicción y derrota de su pueblo, la esperanza de Raikiri muerta, cuando Zhou fue condenado a morir por haber perdido la guerra. Y ella, condenada a servirle como esposa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el picor de las lágrimas que amenazaban con hacer su aparición. Se puso la bata que usaba para dormir y salió a atender a su odiado esposo.

* * *

— Has tomado tu tiempo, querida— le dijo al verla salir del baño, envuelta en su bata de dormir.

— Siento la tardanza alteza.

— Pierde cuidado, te he llamado por algo más importante que sólo tú, puedes llevar a cabo.

Zara no entendía a qué se refería. No lo entendió hasta que le hizo la seña de mirar hacia la cama. Y lo vio, un recién nacido envuelto en manta blanca y acomodado entre las almohadas a modo de protección.

— Se llama Minato—musitó— acaba de nacer, es hijo de Rhea, la hija del líder...

— De los nómadas del norte, del país Agua ¿cierto? — completó.

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué desea que haga al respecto, en qué se supone que puedo ayudarle? —preguntó.

— Su madre está muerta, y necesito que lo críes como un guerrero, su madre lo era.

Zara miró fijamente a Minato. Ella sabía que no estaba en posición de negarse, lo que era una petición de Tetsu, debía considerarse una orden a acatar.

— Por supuesto te daré algo a cambio por ello—le dijo y Zara volvió su mirada a Tetsu— No pelearás más en mi ejército, te irás con Minato a Raikiri, al menos hasta que haya sido destetado por la nodriza.

— ¿Quiere que nos vayamos a Raikiri? —desconcertada.

Tetsu asintió.

— Shang no ha sabido gobernar— comentó— mis tropas han logrado detener varios intentos de asesinato contra él, pero Shang no ha reaccionado como esperaba.

Le explicó entonces que el joven emperador, tenía los nervios alterados desde su primer atentado, pues se había cerrado en sí mismo, desconfiando de todos los que le rodeaban.

— Ha tenido ataques de histeria, los médicos han intentado controlarlo, pero no resulta efectivo.

— ¿Piensa quitarle el reino?

— Pienso darle unas largas vacaciones, se las merece—sonrió.

Zara supo, que los días de Shang, estaban contados.

— ¿Y qué haré yo entonces?

— Eres inteligente mujer, y muy astuta— se acercó a ella y acarició sus cabellos— eso me gusta— la abrazó y aspiró el aroma a rosas que despedían sus cabellos— serás una excelente emperatriz.

No tuvo tiempo a repudiar su tacto. No se lo esperaba. Tetsu seguía sin soltarla.

— Raikiri no aceptará un emperador que yo les imponga—explicaba— no quieren a Shang porque saben que los traicionó; pero te querrán a ti, porque fuiste su heroína— hizo que lo mirara.

— Pero soy su esposa—replicó — y pensarán que Minato es nuestro hijo.

— Esa es la idea cariño—sonrió— algunos sienten lástima por ti, por tu sacrificio, pero te admiran porque saben que lo hiciste para asegurar mi palabra de mantener la alianza entre nuestros países; aunque, mi país haya salido más beneficiado—la separó de su abrazo, pero la mantuvo cerca— como sea, te aceptarán en cuanto reformemos unas cosas del pacto, después de todo, ¿cómo no voy a ser indulgente con el pueblo de la madre de mi hijo? Claro, siempre y cuando su madre me asegure que entrenará a un guerrero apto para sucederme ¿queda claro?

— Pero si Minato llegara a...

— ¡Eso no va a pasar! — la interrumpió— Minato no será igual a sus hermanos, y tú vas a encargarte de ello— ahora Tetsu se veía amenazante— me responderás con tu vida, por cualquier cosa que pase con él; pero si cumples con lo que te pido mujer, tú y tu pueblo saldrán aún más beneficiados de lo que beneficié a las familias de mis esposas en el pasado.

Zara sabía que no había otra manera más "facil" de llevar a cabo sus objetivos. Pues, todavía no ganaba poder en la guardia real, todo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer en sus filas, era observado y comunicado a Tetsu por los demás generales.

— Acepto.

— Muy bien— complacido— mañana elegiremos a la nodriza para Minato y adaptaremos un espacio para él.

Tetsu se acercó a Minato y lo tomó en brazos.

— ¿Va a llevárselo? — preguntó.

— Tiene que mostrar sus últimos respetos a su madre—comentó— a partir de mañana lo tendrás para ti.

Zara asintió, y Tetsu se marchó con el niño.

* * *

 **Y esto es todo. Espero les haya gustado. Perdón por la demora Samsara, se me ocurrieron muchos escenarios y no podía decidirme hasta éste. Gracias por seguirme. Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 2 Kirigakure

**Simbología dentro de la historia:** en _cursiva_ serán los pensamientos y recuerdos que irán separados por las líneas que marcan el cambio de escena, salvo que sean demasiado cortos se señalarán con " _cursiva entre comillas_ "; "entre comillas" y con letra normal, algo que quiera resaltar. Y en **negritas** los títulos.

 **Naruto es propiedad de** _Masashi Kishimoto_ **, y uso a sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro y para intentar entretenerlos. Disfruten la lectura y muchas gracias. No hago promesas de cuando publico, porque a ratos puedo publicar un capítulo tras otro, como puedo no publicar en mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias!** _  
_

* * *

 **Capitulo. 2 Kirigakure.**

Tetsu había recibido la visita de un mensajero de Raikiri. Conforme iba escuchando el mensaje, apretaba los puños con rabia, no porque le doliera lo que le comunicaban, sino porque tendría que cambiar sus planes y eso era algo que no toleraba. Había planeado quitar a Shang del poder, pero nunca pensó que sería el mismo Shang, el que terminase con su propia existencia.

— Al parecer no eran más que alucinaciones, tenía tiempo con ellas— explicaba el mensajero que le había dado la noticia a Tetsu.

— ¿Nadie estaba con él para ayudarlo? —preguntó.

— El emperador solía tomar sus baños en el río Yang, a solas, sus guardias lo escoltaban a cierta distancia que él ordenaba, pero era habitual escucharlo gritar, alteza.

— Entiendo; puedes retirarte.

* * *

Zara nunca pensó que Tetsu la visitaría tan seguido. Pero desde que le entregara a Minato, le vio involucrarse más con su hijo, más de lo que hubiese hecho con sus otros hijos. Incluso antes de que a los niños se les notara algún problema de salud. Pero con Minato estaba ahí tanto como le era posible; había suspendido por un tiempo, sus expediciones de conquista. Delegaba las batallas a sus generales de confianza, precisamente para estar con Minato y a veces con sus otros hijos.

Una parte de Zara se alegraba de que, por primera vez Tetsu fuera un padre de verdad, o lo intentara. Y la otra, detestaba tener que verlo cada día. Aunque ella solía dejarlo a solas con Minato, o procuraba que fuese la nodriza quien lo recibiera.  
Pero esa tarde, justo cuando Minato cumplía tres meses de edad, no contó con que Tetsu la esperaría en su habitación con Minato en brazos.

— Me alegra que estés mejor de tus lesiones querida— la saludó— Noemí me ha dicho que fuiste a entrenar.

— He de mantenerme en forma, si vamos a entrenar al mejor guerrero de nuestra época, alteza—contestó.

— De todos los tiempos querida, de todos los tiempos— sonrió.

— Así será.

— Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo; sólo vine a comunicarte que la mudanza a Raikiri se adelantará.

Fue entonces que se enteró de la inesperada muerte de Shang.

— Te llevarás a Noemí contigo, Minato la seguirá necesitando— ordenaba— he hablado con ella y no tiene inconveniente en mudarse también con su familia, a Kirigakure.

— ¿Kirigakure?

— La casa imperial volverá a la antigua capital del imperio, y tú ya sabes porqué lo hago—afirmó.

Zara asintió.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

— Mañana mismo; yo los escoltaré y anunciaré tu gobierno en Kirigakure, y también las reformas que haremos, claro, una vez que hayamos dado los últimos honores al emperador.

— ¿Qué reformas serán?

— Eso querida mía, lo discutiremos ahora mismo, claro, si no tienes inconveniente en que me quede ésta noche a tu lado.

— En absoluto mi señor, al contrario, me siento honrada con su presencia— aduló.

— Bien— se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación e hizo pasar a Noemí, quien esperaba sus órdenes— llévate a Minato, me quedaré a solas con mi esposa. Prepara lo que necesiten para el viaje, y no te preocupes por tu familia, he mandado a mis hombres de confianza a ayudarles con la mudanza.

La mujer asintió. Tomó en brazos a Minato y se marchó.

Zara temblaba internamente, no se había quedado a solas con Tetsu en años. Pero se relajó cuando le vio tomar unos rollos de papel y una pluma.

— Comencemos la revisión Zara— le dijo haciéndole la seña de tomar asiento en la pequeña sala de estar que tenía.

* * *

La mudanza se llevó a cabo al medio día. Tetsu había organizado el viaje, y la administración de su reino durante su ausencia, sin problemas. Después de todo, se había pasado casi la mayor parte de su gobierno peleando por fuera que gobernando su reino.  
No habían terminado de corregir el nuevo pacto, pero al tener tres días de viaje de distancia a Raikiri, Tetsu le aseguró que en cuanto pisaran su país, el pacto estaría listo para ser anunciado.

Llegaron sin contratiempos, apenas a tiempo para el último día de la ceremonia fúnebre de Shang. Pues, se acostumbraba velar al cuerpo de un emperador, por tres días y noches, y al siguiente se quemaría y se esparcirían las cenizas. Aunque, para los raikirianos, Shang merecía ser aventado en alguna fosa y que las bestias se encargaran de él.

La ceremonia de Shang, se llevó a cabo más por "deber" que por honrarlo. Asistieron más habitantes en el último día, sólo porque ya se sabía que Zara estaría presente y porque se rumoraba que regresaba para quedarse, aunque no sabían cuál sería su papel.

Las cenizas de Shang fueron entregadas a Zara para que las esparciera como era la costumbre de sucesión imperial. Los raikirianos se sorprendieron, y algunos se disgustaron, pensando que, Tetsu la había logrado dominar. Aunque sembró cierta duda y esperanza, cuando en lugar de esparcirlas al viento, destruyó la caja contenedora con su espada, sin importarle que las cenizas se regaran en el suelo.

Eso para los raikirianos, significaba que Zara mostraba el descontento y desprecio por el emperador traidor, que todos sentían. Para algunos, ella seguía siendo uno de ellos. Y para otros, verla llegar con el rey de Konoha, y enterarse de que le había dado un vástago, sólo acentuaba su desconfianza por ella.  
Zara y Tetsu lo sabían, sabían que esa acción de desprecio a Shang ganaría ciertos puntos a su favor. Los que estuvieran en contra, ya los contentarían con la nueva alianza pactada o con la fuerza de sus soldados.

* * *

El coronamiento de Zara fue para algunos raikirianos el comienzo de su liberación del yugo de Konoha, y para otros sólo fue una estrategia bien planeada. Y tal como lo había planeado Tetsu, el haber devuelto al imperio a la vieja capital, y dar a conocer las nuevas cláusulas de la alianza entre Konoha y Kirigakure, que liberaba a Kirigakure de gran parte del dominio de Konoha, hizo que el gobierno de Zara tuviese más aceptación por sus súbditos.  
Sólo le quedaba hacer que Zara no olvidara con quien trataba y lo que esperaba de ella. Y para eso ya había ideado un plan de control.

* * *

Zara se llevó una sorpresa agridulce, cuando al entrar en posesión del castillo imperial de Kirigakure, fue recibida por su clan. Su hermano menor, fue el primero en correr a recibirla.

— ¡Kobi! ¡Mira cuánto has crecido! — le dijo un niño de unos once años, que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda como los de ella, pero su piel era un poco más morena.

— Te extrañé demasiado hermana—la abrazó inesperadamente, y lloró.

— Yo también te extrañé enano— correspondió al abrazo llorando con él.

Fue el ligero carraspeo de alguien que interrumpió su emotivo reencuentro. Cuando Zara se separó del abrazo de su hermano y volteó a ver al culpable, se emocionó aún más al ver que se trataba de su padre.

— General — le saludó como si estuvieran en el ejército. Intentaba mantenerse firme, pero la emoción y el miedo estaban a punto de vencerla.

— ¿Te vas por cinco años y sólo se te ocurre saludarme como a un militar? ¿Sólo porque ya eres la emperatriz? — le reprochó de forma cariñosa— Dale un abrazo a tu padre Zara—extendió sus brazos y ella corrió a abrazarle.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió y vio a su padre llorando al abrazarla. No le decía nada, pero ella entendía todo lo que intentaba decirle. Una vez que pudieron calmarse, Zara siguió saludando a los miembros del clan que ahora le servirían en el palacio, según se enteraba.

Tetsu hizo su aparición con Minato y Noemí, en cuanto vio que la reunión familiar ya estaba más relajada. Zara presentó a Minato a la familia, y justo por el "parecido" al clan por el cabello rubio, y piel clara, fue aceptado inmediatamente por el clan, especialmente por el "abuelo". Tetsu sonrió, su plan salía tal y como quería; pues, que Minato fuera aceptado por Shinji, su "abuelo" era de vital importancia, pues seguía siendo el jefe del clan Blitz.

* * *

Seguía sin poder reponerse de la reacción de su padre al conocer a Minato, en verdad creyeron que era su hijo. Kobi también se había emocionado, aunque se emocionó más cuando Tetsu hizo el ofrecimiento de llevarlo a Konoha a entrenar con los guerreros élite de su ejército. Un ofrecimiento que su padre y Tetsu acordaron hablar más tarde. Pero viendo la emoción de su hermano, ya intuía el resultado. Habían sido demasiadas emociones ese día, y finalmente podía descansar en lo que sería en adelante su alcoba.

— ¿Cansada? —escuchó la voz ronca de Tetsu que le llegaba por la espalda.

— Un poco— admitió.

— Debo felicitarte, lo hiciste muy bien, demasiado bien— besó su oreja y mejilla derecha, pegándose más a ella, mientras comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos sus hombros, bajando lentamente, deteniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra en los brazos de ella, que mantenía cruzados.

— ¿En verdad cumplirá con todo lo que estipuló en la nueva alianza? —preguntó tratando inútilmente de desviarle de la situación.

— No la habría anunciado si no fuera así— respondió volteándola hacia él— y ahora, olvidemos un poco los reinos, los títulos, alianzas y disfrutemos el momento— la besó apasionadamente, mientras ella, se convencía mentalmente que sólo se entregaba por el bien del imperio.

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por lo que había hecho horas antes. Él seguía durmiendo, y la tenía abrazada con un brazo por la cintura. Intentando no despertarlo, retiró su brazo y se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata de dormir, y salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

Sin saber porqué, terminó llegando a la habitación de Minato. El bebé dormía en su cuna, ajeno a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, incluso ajeno a todo lo que él era y significaría en su mundo.  
Zara lo observaba fijamente, aunque sin realmente observarlo. Llegar de nuevo a Kirigakure y estar en el palacio, le hacía recordar su pasado con Zhou, el viejo emperador, su época en el ejército imperial. La vida que pudo haber llevado con Zhou en el palacio, en el campo de guerra, y todo lo que estaba sacrificando desde su muerte.

— _Zhou... donde quiera que estés, te prometo que devolveré la paz a nuestro pueblo, así sea lo último que haga_ — lo prometía mentalmente, mientras seguía mirando a Minato.

* * *

 **De momento esto ha sido el segundo capítulo. Intento cortar muchas ideas que me surgen entre mis personajes inventados** (T _al vez les de lugar en otra historia, tal vez **)**_ **xD, ya que, deseo darle ya su lugar a Minato. Y agradezco mucho a** _FedeMen8544_ **por tu comentario y tu recomendación, ya vi un vídeo sobre la guerra entre Napoleón y zar Alejandro de Rusia, y me gustó, me falta ver otras batallas de ellos :) ; me alegra que te esté gustando mi idea, y gracias.**

 **Gracias también a** _Leonelj5_ **por seguir y agregar la historia a favoritos. Me falta mencionar al otro seguidor y favorito, pero no me llegó el correo de quién ha sido. Y bueno, como ando muy inspirada, seguramente no tardo en actualizar. ¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 3 Un maestro para el príncipe

**Simbología dentro de la historia:** en _cursiva_ serán los pensamientos y recuerdos que irán separados por las líneas que marcan el cambio de escena, salvo que sean demasiado cortos se señalarán con " _cursiva entre comillas_ "; "entre comillas" y con letra normal, algo que quiera resaltar. Y en **negritas** los títulos.

 **Advertencia: Es universo alterno así que he modificado cosas, en éste capítulo, modifiqué a los Kages de Iwagakure, por necesidades de mi trama. Y tal vez haga que se mencionen a los originales (de Naruto) en algún episodio, pero no es algo que importe mucho en mi historia.**

 **Naruto es propiedad de** _Masashi Kishimoto_ **, y uso a sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro y para intentar entretenerlos. Disfruten la lectura y muchas gracias. No hago promesas de cuando publico, porque a ratos puedo publicar un capítulo tras otro, como puedo no publicar en mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Un maestro para el príncipe.**

 _Iwagakure no Sato, año 668._

Kyushu Jiraiya había recibido una carta en la que su viejo maestro Hiruzen Sarutobi, le pedía que se reuniera con él tan pronto como volviera a Iwa. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que recibiese la carta, y había acortado su viaje para volver lo antes posible. Cuando entró a la ciudad, los guardias le dijeron que su maestro lo vería en el campo de entrenamiento número 17, el campo en el que solía entrenar con su maestro.

— La Tsuchikage ya está enterada— le habían dicho. Pues iba a presentarse primero a la torre, pero eso sería para después.

— _¿Qué querrá el viejo?_ — se preguntó.

Al llegar al campo, vio a su maestro que estaba de espaldas mirando el campo, quizá recordando el pasado.

— Aquí me tienes viejo maestro, he regresado— le habló.

— Agradezco que atendieras mi llamado Jiraiya— contestó el anciano, que llevaba una túnica blanca.

— No podría rechazar una orden del tercer Tsuchikage de Iwagakure—sonrió.

— Ex Tsuchikage—corrigió— sabes muy bien que ahora Tsunade es la cuarta Tsuchikage.

— Lo sé, ¿para qué me llamaste entonces?

— Toma asiento Jiraiya— señaló un viejo tronco de árbol, pero Jiraiya se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de piernas y se recargó en una roca. Sarutobi sonrió y meneó la cabeza negando— trataré de ser breve, los viejos sabios de nuestro país, antes de que Iwagakure fuera fundada, habían predicho la llegada de un guerrero que sería capaz de unir a todas las naciones del mundo, y que pondría orden en el mundo, dando lugar a una nueva época en la que por fin, las guerras terminarían y podríamos vivir en paz.

Jiraiya estaba a punto de reírse, pero la mirada severa de Sarutobi, fue suficiente para que siguiera escuchando.

— Los sabios, predijeron un mundo utópico, y es posible que no sea del todo cierto, pero también dejaron escrito que, el guerrero aparecería en éste siglo, y que saldría del País del Fuego, justo cuando ésta nación fuera unificada, y eso ya ocurrió.

— ¿Estás diciendo que...

— Aún no termino—lo reprendió—y no, yo no lo estoy diciendo, son los escritos que dejaron los sabios. Pero cierta o no su predicción, hemos considerado que podríamos servirnos de ella, después de todo, la unificación del país del Fuego, no se ha completado aún.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan?

* * *

 _Kirigakure, 30 de Enero del año 672._

Mala idea, mala idea, era lo único que Kyushu Jiraiya se repetía desde que había tenido que aceptar la misión que le asignara su viejo maestro y la Tsuchikage.  
Pero ahí estaba, había cumplido con el plan y ahora se presentaba delante del rey Tetsu, quien a esas alturas ya había logrado consolidar la unificación de su país, claro a base de fuerza bruta.

— Kyushu Jiraiya, el Sannin de Iwa, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Jiraiya hizo una pequeña reverencia en cuanto le vio entrar y dirigirse a él.

— Agradezco que me recibiera majestad.

— Déjate de tonterías— se acercó amenazante— ¿a qué te ha enviado la Tsuchikage?

— Yo no sigo órdenes de una aldea a la que he renunciado—contestó.

— ¿Entonces a qué has venido _nukenin_?— insistió sin dejar de intimidarlo.

— He venido a ofrecerle mis servicios como guerrero.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptarte?

— Soy un sannin— dijo con cierto tono orgulloso.

— Y yo soy el rey de éste pueblo y puedo matarte ahora mismo.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Me estás desafiando?

— No, majestad, sólo vine a ponerme a su servicio, si me acepta— contestó volviendo a reverenciarle ligeramente, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por enseñarle al rey, que no obtuvo el título de Sannin por nada.

" _Convence al rey Tetsu, de que quieres trabajar para él a como de lugar."_ Fueron las palabras de su maestro, las que lo hacían soportar ese trato.

— Majestad— habló uno de los consejeros del rey— si me permite, me gustaría decirle algo en privado.

Tetsu asintió, y ordenó a dos de sus hombres que sacaran a Jiraiya, mientras hablaba con su consejero.

* * *

Los guardias lo habían llevado afuera de la sala principal del rey. Jiraiya estaba un poco nervioso por lo que Tetsu decidiría, aunque ya llevaba preparado su escape por si fuera necesario abortar la misión.

Unos minutos después, Tetsu salió sonriente, y ordenó a sus guardias que lo soltaran inmediatamente.

— Me disculpo por tratarte como a un enemigo Jiraiya, pero sabes que el País Tierra, es nuestro enemigo.

— Lo entiendo majestad.

— Llámame Tetsu, pues a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos.

— Lo entiendo y lo agradezco Tetsu.

— Bien, ahora vamos a decirte cuáles serán tus funciones en la casa imperial...

* * *

Y de todas las cosas en las que Jiraiya imaginó que Tetsu lo emplearía, no se imaginó terminar como "niñero" de Minato, el príncipe heredero.

" _Mi hijo Minato es mi sucesor, y necesito que se le entrene como al mejor guerrero, pues el continuará mi legado, te lo dejo en tus manos Jiraiya."_

Fueron las palabras de Tetsu al explicarle que requería sus servicios como maestro, para Minato. Y ahí estaba ahora, frente a un chiquillo de cinco años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que lo miraba sin decir nada.

— _Qué remedio_ — se dijo Jiraiya y se dirigió al niño— Muy bien Minato, soy Kyushu Jiraiya, y a partir de ahora seré tu maestro de combate.

Minato le miró extrañado porque su maestro no se dirigiera a él como alteza o joven príncipe, pero le restó importancia y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ocurre algo Minato?

— Nada maestro.

— Bien, vas a darle diez vueltas al campo corriendo. Lo más rápido que puedas.

Minato levantó la ceja izquierda extrañado, pero lo hizo, pensó que su maestro lo vería, más se sorprendió al verlo sacar un rollo y una pluma de tinta.

— _Tal vez haga anotaciones de mi velocidad_ —pensó. Y con esa idea en mente, corrió tan rápido que apenas Jiraiya había podido abrir sus pergaminos y medio comenzar a escribir unas cuantas líneas.

— Ya terminé—anunció Minato.

— ¿Qué? —sorprendido.

— Ya di esas diez vueltas al campo, maestro.

— Hum...

— No me vio ¿cierto?

— _¿Cómo pudo correr tan rápido? El campo no es tan pequeño..._

— Es porque no me está poniendo atención maestro, ¿qué tanto escribe? —se acercó para ver los pergaminos.

— _Tal vez deba pedirle que dé diez vueltas a la colina..._

— ¿Qué significan esos dibujos? ¿Son peleas? —interesado.

— ¿Pero qué...? ¡Eh, deja eso! —se espantó al ver a Minato intentando hojear sus escritos.

Minato se rió levemente pero obedeció la orden.

— ¿Qué escribe, maestro?

— Primero que nada, vamos a dejar en claro una regla muy importante y es, que nunca vas a leer lo que yo escriba a menos que yo te lo muestre ¿entendido?

Minato asintió.

— Muy bien, ahora dime ¿te han entrenado? Porque no encuentro otra explicación a que terminaras tan rápido lo que te ordené.

— Sí, he sido entrenado por mi madre, la emperatriz—orgulloso.

— Eso lo explica todo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No lo preguntó.

— Muy gracioso Minato—notó que el crío se burlaba— pues ahora vas a mostrarme lo que has aprendido—se puso en guardia— vamos intenta darme un buen golpe...

* * *

Zara se encontraba observando el entrenamiento de Minato, desde la puerta trasera del palacio. Pues le habían asignado a Jiraiya el jardín para que entrenara. No entendía muy bien porqué Tetsu había asignado a Jiraiya como maestro, comprendía que era uno de los Sannin del País Tierra, lo que significaba que debía ser incluso mejor que ella, pues su rango era superior, aunque, lo dudaba al ver a Jiraiya más interesado en escribir cosas en un pergamino que en entrenar al niño.

— Lo subestimas Jiraiya— se dijo al observar a Minato corriendo y a Jiraiya sentándose. Y justo cuándo vio que Minato volvía a lado de Jiraiya, sonrió orgullosa— ése es mi chico.

— ¿Algo interesante, emperatriz?

Zara volteó al escuchar a Tetsu.

— Velo por ti mismo, alteza— le dio los binoculares.

Tetsu asintió y tomó los binoculares, sonrió al observar a Jiraiya apenas evadiendo los intentos de Minato por golpearlo.

— Espero que no estés enojada— comentó— no le puse un maestro porque crea que no eres suficiente para Minato, de hecho has hecho un excelente trabajo, Jiraiya apenas puede evadir a Minato.

— Lo subestimó por ser un niño.

— Sí, y deseo que lo mantengas en constante vigilancia— Zara volteó a verle— antes de que lo preguntes, no confío en él— dejó los binoculares y volteó a verla.

— Pero es un nukenin, renunció a su aldea hace años.

— Por eso no confió en él y lo habría mandado a matar, pero Furugawa fue el que sugirió que lo pusiera de maestro para Minato— explicó.

— Ya veo.

No hacía falta que le explicara la razón por la que Furugawa se lo había sugerido. Aunque le extrañaba que Tetsu pusiera a Minato en manos de Jiraiya.

— Pierde cuidado alteza, lo mantendré vigilado.

— Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo, emperatriz— le tomó de la barbilla mientras le sonreía.

* * *

Jiraiya no podía evitar sorprenderse por la capacidad de su nuevo estudiante. En efecto, lo había subestimado pensando que no estaba entrenado, pero al dejar que lo atacara, pudo notar su error.

— _¿Qué podías esperar del hijo de un conquistador y una general?_ — se dijo.

— Muy bien Minato, me has sorprendido— dijo tomando el brazo derecho de Minato, seguido del izquierdo, aunque no contó con que el niño se impulsara con el agarre de su adversario, para intentar golpearlo con sus piernas, así que tuvo que inmovilizarlo con una llave.

— ¡Rayos!— se quejó el niño.

— De acuerdo, esto es todo por ahora Minato— anunció mientras lo soltaba— ¿desde cuándo llevas entrenando?

Minato se levantó del suelo y sonrió. Su maestro por fin lo tomaría en serio.

* * *

 **Es todo por el momento, me disculpo por tardar tanto, tenía ya idea de lo que ocurriría en el cap, pero no exactamente cómo ja, ja. Y bueno he entrado a la Universidad desde el día 9 de abril ¡Al fin! :3  
Eso y que aparte también mi musa se divide entre lo que crea para éste fanfic y para el de Danny Phantom, pero aquí estamos, espero les agrade, y bueno paso a paso hasta llegar al final n.n**

 **Y al fin, Jiraiya aparece :3 el apellido Kyushu lo he tomado del clan Kyushu al que pertenecía** _Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari_ **, en español:** _La leyenda de_ _Jiraiya el galante;_ **la historia en la que se supone Kishimoto, sacó a sus personajes Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochuimaru.**

 _Nukenin:_ **significa Ninja renegado. A falta de no encontrar un nombre para guerrero renegado o algo que se le pareciera y no fuera tan largo.**

 **Gracias a:**

Guti, Leonelj5, Joanayagarcia y uzumakidragneel559 **por seguir la historia :)**

 **Otro agradecimiento a** _Guti y Leonelj5_ **por agregarla en favoritos.**

 **Y a** _Samsara y FedeMen8544_ **por comentarme la historia n.n**

 _Samsara_ ** _,_ cierto le puse un gran peso a Minato, pero como vez será alguien al que le guste y sabrá afrontar retos :P**

 _FedeMen8544_ **muchas gracias, espero te guste éste también.**

 **Y hasta el siguiente capítulo ^w^/**


End file.
